The invention relates to a method according to the preamble of claim 1 for coating the base element of a cooling element used in connection with a metallurgic furnace or the like, said base element being mainly made of copper, at least partly with a metal coating wherein in said cooling element is arranged a cooling water channel system.
The invention also relates to a cooling element according to the preamble of claim 11, particularly to be used in connection with metallurgical furnaces or the like, which cooling element comprises a base element mainly made of copper, in which base element there is arranged a cooling water channel system, said base element of the cooling element being at least partly coated with a metal coating.
From the publication WO 02/37044 there is known a cooling element, particularly to be used in connection with metallurgical furnaces or the like, said cooling element comprising a base element, in which there is arranged a cooling water channel system for the cooling water. At least part of that surface of the cooling element that may get into contact with molten metal is made of steel.